1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sports board game, and more particularly, to a baseball trivia board game that simulates the real play of a baseball game.
2. Prior Art
As the popularity of sports grows, so grows the sophistication of fans in their knowledge about matters concerning their favorite teams. Fans take pride in their knowledge of the history, exploits and personalities of their favorite teams. Board games that represent sports such as baseball are generally applicable to the entire scope of all teams or they are games of chance where a probability device such as a die, spinner or card is used to create an event. Many sport games have been developed, but these games ordinarily do not utilize and test a player's trivia knowledge.
The prior art games are complicated because of the use of various methods of probability devices such as a die or spinner, sometimes in concert with a card drawn from a deck of cards that specify various outcomes. Game complexity constitutes a problem for the successful introduction of an entertainment game.
Further, the prior art games have lacked a suitable feature that allows a group of people to play in a setting such as a sport weekend gathering where those present are divided in their loyalty to the teams represented. More specifically, baseball related board games heretofore disclosed and utilized for the purpose of entertaining users by playing the games in the suggested manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. While the prior art fulfills its respective, particular objectives and requirements, it does not disclose a baseball trivia board game for specifically simulating the play of a professional baseball game.
Accordingly, a need remains for a simple, easy to use, multi-player board game based upon baseball trivia and simulating the play of a professional baseball game.